Integrated circuit devices may drive signals to and receive signals from other integrated circuit devices within one or more networks. These networks may include a medium for allowing the transmission of signals between the various devices. For example, a signal medium may comprise one or more transmission lines. Transmission lines are cables that are configured to carry high frequency signals. These transmission lines typically have an impedance of fifty ohms (50Ω) to match the output impedance of a transmitter and the input impedance of a receiver.